The Past hurts, it nearly breaks my heart
by AddekLover13
Summary: For all addek-fans from germany


Alle hatten sich in Joe's Bar versammelt und feierten die gelungene Operation von Archer. Jeder grinste übers ganze Gesicht und trank haufenweise Alkohol während Mark über die guten alten Zeiten der Medizinschule erzählte. Er erinnerte sich an jedes kleines Detail, was selbst Joe dazu brachte, gespannt der Geschichte des plastischen Chirurgen zuzuhören. „Aber der absolute Höhepunkt unserer gemeinsamen Schulzeit war, als sich unsere Addison und Derek kennengelernt haben!" „Ja, das kann ich bezeugen!", rief ihm Naomi ins Wort. „Die beiden waren wie Hund und Katz!" „Ach wirklich?", fragte Joe ungläubig. Er konnte sich das bei bestem Willen nicht vorstellen. „Ja wirklich, die beiden hatten sich am Anfang gehasst. Sie war die verwöhnte Zicke aus Conneticut, und er war der beliebteste Football-Spieler der Schule. Eigentlich ja eine perfekte Kombination, doch unsere gute Addison fand ihn einfach nur arrogant..." „Ok Naomi, ich glaube wir haben's kapiert", fiel Addison ihr ins Wort, ihre Wangen waren bereits knallrot angelaufen. Es war ihr sichtlich unangenehm, in Anwesenheit ihres Ex-Mannes über deren gemeinsame Vergangenheit zu reden. Alle verfielen in ein tiefes Schweigen, bis plötzlich Derek derjenige war, der die peinliche Abwesenheit der anderen unterbrach. „Also ich muss sagen, dass die Geschichte, so wie sie Naomi soeben zu erzählen versuchte, nicht ganz stimmt. Ich war von dem Moment an, indem ich Addie zum ersten Mal sah, vollkommen in sie verliebt. Doch ich konnte es ihr nicht sagen, denn Mark machte mich immer wieder darauf aufmerksam, wie sehr sie mich verabscheute. Ich dachte, bei ihr hätte ich nie eine Chance, doch dann wurden wir eines Tages gemeinsam dazu eingeteilt, ein Projekt über Knochenmarkstransplantationen auf die Beine zu stellen, und von da an gehörte sie mir." Völlig vertieft in seine Version der Geschichte bemerkte Derek nicht die überraschten und gerührten Blicke, die sich auf den Gesichtern seiner Freunde zeigten. Er erzählte mit solcher Emotion, dass es Addison die Tränen in die Augen schoss. Sie konnte nicht glauben, dass sich ihr Ex-Mann so haargenau an deren gemeinsame Vergangenheit erinnerte. Immerhin hatte er sie während ihres letzten Besuches in Seattle so behandelt, als wär sie ihm völlig egal, als hätten sie nicht über ein Jahrzehnt gemeinsam verheiratet verbracht. Bis vor kurzem dachte Addie, dass der Derek, in den sie sich vor so langer Zeit verliebt hatte, unter den Trümmern ihrer Affairen begraben war, doch in diesem Moment sah sie ihn wieder ganz deutlich, fast so als wäre er nie weg gewesen. Und als er dann am Ende seiner Erzählung angelangt war und ihr direkt in die Augen blickte, schien für einen kurzen Augenblick die Welt stehen zu bleiben. Pure Zuneigung und Liebe spiegelten sich in den Gesichtern der beiden, und am liebsten wäre Addison Derek am liebsten in die Arme gefallen. Doch, dafür war es nun zu spät. Derek würde bald heiraten, eine Frau, die er eines Nachts in dieser Bar getroffen hatte, und wegen der er sie verlassen hatte, wurde der Frau soeben klar .Sie wandte ihren Blick von ihrem Ex-Mann ab und rannte so schnell wie möglich in Richtung Ausgang, raus in die kalte Nacht, weg von Derek, ihren Freunden und den vielen schmerzhaften Erinnerungen. Doch der Hirnchirurg ließ sich nicht abschütteln und lief ihr hinterher. Er war überrascht, wie sehr sie sich trotz der hohen Absätze ihrer Schuhe fortbewegen konnte. Plötzlich rutschte Addison auf der nassen Straße aus und landete mit einem leisen Schrei auf dem Rücken. Derek war sofort bei ihr, sein Gesicht voller Sorge um sie, und begutachtete auf der Stelle ihren Knöchel. Die Frau war nicht Gott sei Dank nicht verletzt, dennoch rannen ihr dicke Tränen übers Gesicht und ihr leises Wimmern brach Derek das Herz. Er flüsterte ihr ins Ohr, dass alles wieder gut werden würde, in Hoffnung seine ehemalige Frau zu beruhigen, doch die Tränen wurden nicht weniger. Nun wusste Derek nur noch eine Möglichkeit, Addison's Tränen zu stoppen, doch die vermochte ihm höchst wahrscheinlich eine schallende Ohrfeige zu kassieren. Doch als er in ihre Augen blickte und plötzlich wieder tief in ihre Seele blicken konnte, wie früher, als sie noch jung und voller Hoffnung waren, da hatte er keine Zweifel mehr. Er streichte Addisons Haar aus ihrem Gesicht, zog sie zärtlich an sie ran und küsste. Zuerst ganz vorsichtig, um sie nicht zu erschrecken, doch nach und nach wurde der Kuss leidenschaftlicher. Die beiden fühlten Schmerz, Liebe, Sehnsucht, all das, was sie schon so lange nicht mehr gefühlt hatten. Nun mussten sie kurz nach Luft schnappen und lehnten Stirn an Stirn, um den Kontakt nicht zu unterbrechen. Beide hatten ein breites Grinsen auf ihren Gesichtern und fühlten sich so lebendig wie schon lange nicht mehr. Derek wusste nur drei Worte, die er jetzt sagen konnte: „Ich liebe dich Addie." Und Addison wusste nur einen Satz , womit sie jetzt antworten konnte: „Ich liebe dich auch, Derek."


End file.
